A Day At The Pool
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: I went to the pool as a regular YouTubing guy. I came out as a member of Team Crafted. How? Read to find out. I, like many other writers, suck at summaries. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys, so I had this awesome dream last night and I wanted to write a one-shot based on what I remember of it. Me and my brother are aged up-I'm 17 and he's 14. This takes place IRL.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Enjoy!**

I got out of the car with my brother, Rory.

"Hey Ace, look at me!" he says

I look at him.

"I'm wearing diamond leggings," he says, pointing to his light blue board short. "And you're wearing Lapis ones," he pointed to my royal blue shorts.

I roll my eyes. My family is on holiday in Washington, and today we were going swimming. I took him inside and bought two teenager's tickets.

"You're old enough to be able to look after yourself now. Just stay in this pool, and don't talk to anyone you don't know," I said giving him a 10 dollar note. "Spend this on food for you and Michelle,"

Michelle is his girlfriend. She's on holiday too, so we've been doing lots of stuff with her family.

"I know Ace, I'm not a baby," Rory says, annoyed.

"I know," I say, hugging him, "have fun!"

He swam off to play with Michelle. I left for the 'grown up' pool, which was basically in another room, for some peace and quiet from the kids. Technically, Rory is allowed in the grown up pool, but he's pretty noisy and energetic. Seriously, HE NEVER GETS TIRED! HOW DOES HE DO IT! I want his ability to never tire.

The walls were white, and there was one pool for playing water sports, and three more, each with 6 lanes. Each lane was 1 metre wide and 100 metres long. In the middle there was a warm heated pool to relax in. Think of it as the five on a dice-the middle dot is the heated pool, the top left dot the sport pool, the rest lanes. I settled down in the heated pool and watched a group of 7 guys, around 20, playing water polo. One guy was refereeing, whilst the rest were in teams of three. The ref came up to me. He had curly hair and was wearing yellow board shorts.

"Hey, you look lonely," he said to me "Wanna play with us?"

"Sure," I hopped out of the pool.

"I'm Adam," he introduced himself. "You might know me as SkyDoesMinecraft. You can call me either Adam or Sky."

"I'm Ace," I said.

I was acting calm, but on the inside I was freaking out. 'SKY ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO PLAY WITH HIM! OMGOMGOMG!' were my exact thoughts. We reached the pool.

"Hey guys, this is Ace, he's gonna play with us," Sky introduced me.

"Hey," said a guy with wavy brown hair and blue board shorts. "I'm-"

"Jason Probst, aka MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU," I finished for him.

"And you're Mitch Hughes aka BajanCanadian," I point to a guy with gelled up hair and red and black shorts.

"Ty Ellis, or Deadlox," I point to a guy with green board shorts and brown bangs partially covering one eye.

"Jerome Aceti aka JeromeASF or Fluffy" I pointed to a guy with brown board shorts and short brown hair.

"Quinton Juneau or HuskyMUDKIPZ," I pointed to a slightly fatter man with blue and orange shorts brown hair and glasses

"Ian Stapleton, or Ssundee" I pointed to a man with short brown hair and a beard wearing black board shorts and black sunglasses. "Hey, I thought you only needed sunglasses in Minecraft."

"Yeah, they just look cool" he said.

"So, I see you know your Team Crafted," Mitch stated.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan," I replied. I had an idea. "Oh! I'll introduce you to my brother!" I said.

"Sure! Then I'll be able to play because we'll have an even amount of players!" Sky said running off. "Wait…where is he again?" he asked me.

I laughed, and took him to the 'kids' pool.

"Rory!" I called to him. He was flirting with Michelle. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming!" he swam over to me. "Who are these guys?" he asked, pointing to Team Crafted.

Sky stepped forward. "Hey kid. I'm Adam or SkyDoesMinecraft. You can call me Sky," he said, holding out his hand to shake Rory's. Rory fainted from shock.

"Good thing he got out of the water first," I said. I turned around to see only 6 members. "Hey…where's Quinton?"

"WATER GUUUUN!" yelled Quinton, running forward with a bucket of water. He poured the bucket over Rory, who started coughing and opened his eyes.

"That did it," said Ty.

"Yeah, nice job mudkip," I added.

Rory stood up.

"Rory, this is Team Crafted," I said before introducing everyone. His eyes lit up.

"Awesome…" he said dreamily.

"Well, we're gonna go play water polo now-"

"Can I come?" he asked.

"We're playing back in the grown up pool. Sorry," I said. "Besides, I'm sure you'd much rather continue your date with Michelle."

He blushed, "Like you're any better with Libby,"

Now it's my turn to blush. I've had a crush on Libby since 7th grade.

"Let's just go," I said to the Team.

"Um, OK," Sky said as we went back over to the sport pool.

Me and Jerome were selected to be team captains. We each took turns to choose players.

"Husky," I said. I could use his bulk to my advantage.

Quinton whispered "Yes!" before coming up.

"Mitch," said Jerome.

"Thanks biggums," Mitch said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Fluffy would pick Mitch. "Sky," I chose.

"Ian."

"Jason."

"Ty,"

Next we named our teams. Jerome's was TeamASF, and mine was called EnderTeam. Husky and Jason were goalies. We played for two hours, with Team ASF winning by 1 point.

"Yes! WE WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" shouted Jerome.

I laughed and shook his hand saying "Good game."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sky aiming for the goal. He threw and…

"OH YEAH! WE WON. WE WON, WE TOTALLY WON!" he celebrated.

"Hey, you cheated!" said Mitch "the game's already over!"

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Sky said swimming away.

We chased after him. The others started to tire. I slowly swam towards Sky, making sure that he didn't notice my. I grabbed his leg with my sweaty clammy hand and said "I'ma squid!" in my most squid-y voice.

"AH A SQUID!" Sky ran up the diving board. Everyone cracked up.

"Not funny guys," he said, jumping down. "So," he said looking at me "What should we do now?"

"We?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we are friends right?"

I smiled goofily. "Yeah…"

He smiled. "Hey, do you have a YouTube account?"

"Yeah, DragonZeus1"

"How many subscribers?"

"200,000 to 300,000."

"Wanna join Team Crafted?" he offered.

I swear my eyes literally sparkled. "Really? No, no this is just a prank right? A joke…"

He shook his head. "I mean it. We discussed it whilst you were in the toilet."(**I don't think anyone wants me to include that.**)

"Hell YEAH!" I yelled!

I'm now 19, living with the rest of the Team. Meeting Sky was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Rory is loving all those 'playdates' as he calls them with the Team, and they think he's adorable. The others are the best friends a guy could ask for. I'm proud to be a member of Team Crafted.

**And that's a wrap! 1200 words in 1 hour? That's pretty good if I say so myself! I don't actually have a YouTube account, but I wish I did! I think if I could get 1 wish, it would be to join Team Crafted!**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**Drago out!**


End file.
